The conversion system includes connection terminals capable of being connected to the load, an electric energy converter, and a filter comprising at least one capacitor.
The invention also relates to an electric energy storage device, intended to be installed on-board in a railway vehicle, with the device comprising an electric battery and such a conversion system for converting electric energy connected to the battery.
The invention also relates to a power train for a railway vehicle, the power train comprising an electric motor and such an electric energy storage device.
The invention relates to the field of power supply systems for supplying power to a transport vehicle, such as a railway vehicle, in particular a rail-bound electric traction vehicle with a power train. The electric power is supplied from an electrical connection, such as a catenary or overhead line, and the power train additionally also includes a power storage device for storing electrical energy by way of a complementary source of energy when the power train is no longer being supplied with power by the electrical connection.